Lady Of Dogtown
by DreamWriter1986
Summary: [Lords Of Dogtown][COMPLETE] Something sparks between Tony & the new girl Shelly. Is it a Crush? or Is It Love? Waring: Character Death
1. Tony met Shelly

Tony laughed at Jay's stupid joke Stacy rolled his eyes, Chris smiled holding up one of the new wheels,  
"Just got these in last night you guys, super slick, you thought the others where great? these ride like a dream." He said dropping the wheel in to Tony's hand.  
"Heard this a great place for some sick boards."  
they heard & looked towards the door, Tony was taken by her. She was short 4'11" ,5'0 maybe?  
Dark brown hair pulled back, blue eyes that stunned him, freckles, wow she was cute. "Depends on who you ask" said Jay smiling she smiled her self, he was flirting, she wasn't into him.  
"I've asked all over town & they said this was best." Jay was surprised also she was smart.  
"What kind of boarding?" Stacy asked she seemed sweet,  
"Surfing& Skating but I need lessons"  
"You've come to the right place then" Tony said she was eying a light blue long board, she looked at him . _God those eyes_ he thought. she smiled,  
"we could give you lessons." Jay & Stacy looked at Tony silently questioning if he was serious.  
"Really? that would be so great!" she said happily  
"What do you wanna start out on?" Chris asked hearing a noise out  
side she quickly turned some how knowing. curious she ran out the door.  
"NO!" she yelled Tony, Jay, &Stacy quickly hurried to see what happened.  
"They stole my car! Everything I own is in there, My guitar, My cash everything" she yelled in tears, Stacy slipped an arm around her trying to comfort her,

"Tony?" Jay said looking a round he had disappeared...


	2. Thankfull

Tony speed past cars on his board, trying to catch up to blue charger, speeding past he pulled out in front of the oncoming car. The car screeched to a halt in front of him, his hands on the hood he looked angrily at the young driver, who was not much older than 16, "You wanna get out& save your self the trouble?" he asked the young boy got out of the car the anger in Tony's eyes told him he wasn't playing around. "Get outta here." Tony said.

She sat on the side walk tears still falling, Jay sat down next to her.

"Did you just get here?" he asked softly, she nodded. Stacy sat down on the other side of her,

"Where from?" he asked just trying to make conversation

"South Carolina" she said too brokenhearted look at any thing, even him.

" Wow you drove a long way." Jay said wishing he could help her,

her head shot up seeing her car, Tony behind the wheel, he pulled up in front of her, The joy on her face was priceless.

he grabbed his board out of the passenger seat, & got out of the car. She ran around to him,

"Oh My God how do I thank you?" she asked.

Tony laughed, "How bout your name first?"

"Shelly, Shelly West." she said smiling.

"Tony Alva, & my boys are Jay & Stacy." he said shaking her hand.

she smiled at the long haired blond, "Your name is Stacy?"

he nodded she though she hurt his feeling so she quickly came back, "Wow that's really cool."

he smiled at her, he had such a sweet smile, angelic almost.

"Let me make sure everything's here." she said Tony stepped a side as opening the door for her.

She smiled climbing in, looking around she found her guitar, her clothes, her wallet, curious she opened it & looked inside.

" Well the jerk made off with my cash, 25"

"Dollars? well that can be replaced."

"Hundred all I had left to bring with me."

"Any where to stay?" Tony asked, Jay & Stacy looked Tony, they smiled.

"No, not now, that was my money to get a place to stay." she sighed

"I have a spare room, You'll be living with me & the boys." Tony said she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." she said Tony's grin widened. Shelly's smile faded she then had a curious look on her face reaching for her guitar case

_"What's she looking for?" _Tony thought…


	3. 7 gigs 5 nights

Shelly pulled the guitar case out of the car & carried it inside the shop,

Tony, Jay, Chris& Stacy following, she sat the case on the counter & opened it up.

The guitar was beautiful, simple acoustic, she picked it up & lifted a small flap, digging past the numerous picks she found it a small wad of cash she pulled off the paper clip & counted it out, it was mostly twenties & tens. As she counted the last bill she smiled.

"Well I'm not hopelessly broke have $1,000 right here thank god for emergency cash."

"Yeah always comes in handy." Chris said "Make that on your way here?" they all looked up

"Skip! Hey I though you where still in Seattle." Tony laughed , all happy to see him.

"Sure did! 7 gigs in 5nights." Shelly said smiling every one looked at her,

" Your kidding right?" Stacy said stunned as every one else.

"Nope!" she grinned.

"There is no way you did 7 gigs in 5 nights!" Chris said.

"How much you wanna bet baby?" she said, Tony smiled at her fire

"Ok how did you do this I wanna know!" said Jay with a smile

"Ok I'll tell… left home Monday had a gig in Nashville at 7,one of the local honky tonks , driving through Tennessee I stopped in a Bar in Memphis, Owner Let me play, I made $500 dollars that night but spent a lot on a room & some food, stopped in Tulsa Tuesday , 3 honky tonks in between a hour of each other. Wednesday didn't play at all went to church instead. Thursday, had to drive through Austin, found about 7 bars but because I'm under twenty one, only one of them let me play, car got a flat tire. gentle man & his wife helped me out, place to stay& he fixed my tire & gave me some money $50 to take care of my self. Friday played a club in Arizona, made $300, got detoured to Vegas, Made $100 in a bar there. & $100 at a bar in LA last night.& This is Saturday. " she finished Tony mentally counted the gigs, & cash in his head.

"Wow she's right 7 gigs 5 nights." he said

"You must really be able to play to make that much." said Stacy, with a laugh .

"Not really I'm still learning." they all looked at her amazed. "How in the world…"

Skip smiled , Shelly laughed " I learned from a friend who plays taught me a life time worth."

"yet your still learning?" Skip said staring at her. She nodded he then smiled and added. "You play for us, & if your good enough, you get a board of your choice." she smiled & chuckled.

"Skate or Surf?" she asked

"Both, If your really good."

"I do love a good challenge." she smiled picking up her guitar.

Chris helped her up on the counter so she could sit down.

She thought only for a second & said to here self "that's a good one"

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

She ended with the final chords & said

"Well?" …


	4. Shock

"Do you surf or skate?" Skip asked

"Neither I want to learn both though,." she added "help me down please?" Chris helped her down as she had asked.

"Tony, you & the boys teach her, get her in some competitions, see if she can surf & skate as well as she plays." he said

"I get both don't I?" she asked. Skip nodded.

She put the guitar down and rushed over to the light blue long board, & smiled

"I love this board!" she said

Tony laughed "Its yours!" Skip said. She wasted no time picking it up & carried it over to the counter, "Chris? Where'd he go? " Stacy said "Hold On! I'm working on some thing!" he yelled from the back, Skip could see him working on a board. Tony smiled he knew Chris was up to something, he came out of the back room there seemed to be nothing in his hands, "I have the perfect board! & its the last one of the series!" he held up the board she smiled she fingers tracing over the airbrush detail the black base color made the light blue lettering & gold halo stand out her finger traced "Angel" It said she smiled.

"Perfect for an angel" said Tony, but only Stacy & Jay seemed to hear him.

"You like?" Chris asked she was still amazed

"Are you kidding me?" she added "I Love It!"

They all laughed Chris handed her the board.

"Ok how much for all of it?" she asked her cash in hand.

"Nothing I told you Remember." Skip said.

"Oh come on I can't do that." she said trying to count out how much she thought she owed him. Skip covered the cash with his hand trying to convince her.

"Yes you can it was part of our deal." Skip said ,

"Is he serious?" she asked turning to Tony & the boys.

Tony nodded. Shelly sighed. & stuck the wad of cash in the compartment of her Guitar case. "Help me get the board on top of the car?" she asked looking at the boys.

"Chris go get the rope its in back." Skip said.

The boys helped her load up the board on her car.

"Guys don't forget, competition, in two hours near Venice Beach." Skip reminded.

"Be back here to meet with the rest of the team"

"I'll Be Sure they don't!" Shelly said starting the 69 charger.

"Cool! Be careful !" Skip said, Shelly Nodded.

Tony smiled sitting in backseat behind Shelly, as Jay guided her to the single story 4 bedroom home they all shared, it was on the beach she loved that. She smiled pulling up. "Wow this is really nice you guys!" she said they smiled climbing out,

Tony & Jay untied the board& carried it to the shed in back where the kept there's.

Stacy grab her bag of clothes& purse. Tony grabbed his keys out of his pocket opening the door & stopped dead in his tracks looking a round.

Jay, Stacy,& Shelly stepped inside.

"Oh My God." she said softly

The place was completely trashed, broken glass littered the kitchen floor, the T.V. had been bashed in. They carefully walked through the house. Shelly stode in the living room when she noticed some thing on the coffee table. _ It looks like a letter_ she thought. Opening it she quickly read it. "Guys! I think I know who did this." she yelled the boys hurried to the living room where she was. "Read this" she said handing the letter to Tony.

"What dose it say?" Jay said leaning over his shoulder Stacey did the same.

Stacy read the name "I don't believe it." …..


	5. A Little Kindness

"Why would she do this?" Tony asked.

"Because I broke up with her." Jay said feeling guilty.

"Well who is she?" Shelly asked , Tony sighed,

"My Sister."

"Has she always had a temper?" shelly asked carefully sweeping the glass out of chair next to her to sit down.

"I've never seen it like this." Tony said ,Stacy looked at his watch

"Guys we need to get back to the shop." he said Shelly looked at hers

"Yeah he's right." Shelly said , she could tell Jay still felt really guilty about the house.

"You gonna be ok for a few hours?" Tony asked She nodded ,

"Don't worry about anything we'll take care of it when we get back." Tony said as he & Stacy headed back to the shop, Jay was behind them.

"Hey Jay?" Shelly called behind him, he turned looking at her.

"It'll be ok, this will make her look like the dumb one, Not you." Jay smiled her words were a comfort

"Thanks Shelly." He said.

"Jay you coming or what?" Tony yelled from his car.

"Yeah I'm coming!" he yelled back giving her another quick smile, she smiled back.

"Dude You sister trash you house!" Sid said the shock on his face,

"Yeah man, broke all the glasses in the kitchen, busted my TV, my stereo." Tony said preparing for his turn in the competition, "Are you kidding?" Skip said Tony shook his head "Remind me to stay away from her." Tony chuckled "Nice going Jay!" he said as encouragement. He downed a glass of water in under a minute, "Thanks Tony." he added "Good luck."

Tony caught mad air, during one of the jumps, pulling a back flip, almost missing his board, feeling confident he pulled off the stunt again, Ending his turn by sliding on his knees. Winning the competition.

"The boy kings win again!" Skip said smiling Tony smiled as they sat back in the shop, they laughed. "Killer stunt Tony." Chris said "Almost missed the board!" Tony said. They all chuckled

"Dude who's Shelly?" Sid asked Tony, Jay, &Stacy grinned

"New girl, Just got here this morning." Tony said

"She said some thing pretty cool to me when we left." Jay said smiling with the flashback

"Really what?" Stacy asked Jay just smiled

"Come on man tell us" Skip said.

"You know what happen with the house right?"

Every one nodded, the kind words still heavy on his mind that would later turn into a memory he was sure.

"I felt bad cause I had broken up with her, as I start to leave Shelly calls me & said 'It'll be ok, this will make her look like the dumb one, Not you '" Jay said a smile on his lips.

"You know you guys might wanna get back to her, make sure she's alright" Chris said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea I'm wiped out anyways." Stacy said

The drive back was quite they were more tired than they thought,

Jay unlocked the door he was shocked, the house had been cleaned, glass swept up & thrown away.

"Shelly." Tony said spying her sleeping on the couch , they slipped in quietly not to wake her.

"Dude she got a new stereo & TV!" Stacy whispered,

"No way!" Tony said walking in to the living room.

He was right . Jay held up a glass that had been set upside down on the counter.

"New glasses too , & groceries." he said Tony & Stacy followed him in to the kitchen.

"Oh man she is too cool." Tony said looking in the fridge, he closed it Stacy was curious, he slipped quietly to her guitar case opened careful not to wake her. He looked in the compartment where she had kept her thousand dollars earlier.

"Stacy what are you doing!" Tony snapped .

"It's all gone." he said carefully closing the case.

"She spent every last dime replacing everything." …


	6. The Morning After

Shelly started to wake up, _Where am I? _She thought ,& rolled over finding Tony sleeping.

He looked really sweet. She slipped out of bed, carefully not to wake him, & pulled the covers up to his neck still being super careful. She slipped to the kitchen& started to fix breakfast.

Stacy was the first of the boys up, he crept through the house finding Shelly in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" he asked with a gentle smile he pulled up a chair at the bar in front of the stove where she was cooking .

"Hey you guys gotta eat!" she said smiling he laughed

"Pancakes or eggs?" she asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Pancakes sound great actually" he said as she sat a glass of orange juice on the counter .

"Sausage too?" she asked he nodded something weighed on his mind she could tell

"Ok what is up?" she said, Stacy looked at her

"Nothing why do you ask?" Shelly smiled

"Never mind Stacy." they both laughed She set the plate in front of him.& grabbed the syrup from the pantry.

"Thank you ." he said as she set it in front of him,

"What's going on here?" Jay asked setting down at the bar. "Breakfast. Pancakes or Eggs?" she smiled

"Oh eggs would be fantastic!" he said she set a glass of juice on the counter. He smiled sipping his juice watching her cook. "Sausage?" she asked breaking 2 eggs into a pan. "Uh Yeah sounds great." he said

Stretching, she smiled,

"What so funny?" he asked,

"Never seen someone stretch so big" he & Stacy laughed. Tony groaned waking up the laugher coming from the kitchen caused him to smile he rolled over finding Shelly gone. He stumbled to kitchen, she smiled at him,

"Hey Tony!" she smiled.

"Hey! What's going on?" He said, smiling

"Breakfast, Pancakes or Eggs?" she said.

"Pancakes, So how good is her cooking?" Tony asked Stacy eating the last bite of his pancakes.

"Great!" Jay smiled

"You have eaten right? Your are going to need it!" Tony said, Jay looked at him funny, Stacy made a funny face, Shelly, Jay,& Tony busted out laughing .

"No not yet, why?" she asked looking at him her eyes flirting with him. She handed him the glass of orange juice.

"First Surfing lesson, hurry & eat up!" he said drink some of his juice.

He smiled meeting Skip at the pier. "This has got to be Shelly!" He said taking a drag on his cigarette

"Who'd you expect?" she said he laughed exhaling smoke

"Yeah heard a lot about you."

"Good I hope."

"Oh yeah! I like what you said to Jay yesterday, he never got a lot of encouragement growing up, to follow his heart. Was always told some thing was his fault or was hit for it." Shelly felt her heartbreaking as she watched him laughing splashing water on Stacy. "Still turned out be a good kid." Skip added she laughed nodding in agreement. "You ready to get out there?" he said as they finished waxing her board.

"Yeah! Lets do it!" she said

"Alright, Tony you ride with her, hold her hand incase some thing goes wrong you can pull her on your board." Tony nodded. They paddled out far enough, "Ok take my hand…" he said she smiled taking his hand. "…get ready cause this one is a good one!" he laughed , as the wave took there boards along for the ride, Tony instructed her on what to do. Still slightly panicked & nervous Shelly got to close to the edge, causing her the tip of her board to go into the water, "JUMP!" Tony yelled, she did , as the board was taken under, she had tided the leash around her ankle, force was strong pulling Shelly out of Tony's arms,

'SHELLY!" He screamed, watching her taken under…


	7. Love&Surfing

Shelly fought, trying to get to the top, but her board was pulling her farther down. She remembered the leash, reaching down struggling to get it undone. She was ready to pass out when it finally came off.

She reached top her board on the surface, she climbed on top & laid there trying to catch her breath the air was sweet to her lungs.

"Shelly, you ok?" she turned to see who it was, Stacy, she nodded.

"Should be, just give me a few." she said her fight to the top had taken a lot out of her.

"I'm gonna take you back on shore." Shelly didn't object, to tired.

Tony scooped her up as Stacy made it to the shore, he carried over to where Jay& Skip where sitting.

"Hey you okay?" Skip asked

"Yeah I should be." she said stripping off her wet suit, they all had to turn away as she pulled it completely off, revealing her injured ankle.

"Oh yeah very nice!" Skip said

" I don't think its broken." she said , Jay gently applying pressure she tried not to whine but it seriously hurt. "Yeah I think its just bruised, Lets see if you can walk on it." he helped her up she stode up & took a few steps .

"Looks ok to me, but stay out of the water for a few more minutes." Skip said she nodded sitting back down Tony sat down next to her. Her hand caressed the top of his, he looked at her & smiled taking her hand she blushed.

It had been a bout half an hour since the scary moments. Skip watched a very social Shelly turn very shy.

Tony was surprised how shy she had become, he found it very beautiful _ Am I falling for her? _ he thought.

"Ready to try again?" Skip asked

"The whole falling off the horse thing huh?" she smiled he & Tony laughed

"Pretty much." Tony laughed she looked him a smile that flirted with him. He smiled back, she blushed

_Why am I so shy? _ she thought. She lost her self in his eyes , she wanted to kiss him. _her innocents is so beautiful. _Tony thought.

"You ready or what?" She asked her eyes still locked on his. He nodded helping her with her wet suit.

Shelly picked up her board "Aw man!" she said

"What ?"skip asked

"Leash broke off."

"Don't worry bout it Shelly, want it to snap your ankle?" Jay said he had made a point.

Shelly & Tony paddled out wait, she turned to him "Take my hand?" she asked slightly scared from earlier

She smiled as he did, sensing her fear he said "I wont let that happen , not again, I promise."

He looked over his shoulder, "get ready hear comes one!" he said , the wave took there boards again,

"Don't worry you'll be ok!" he said she nodded as he let go of her hand,

"TONY! What are you doing!" she yelled & realized she need to watch what she was doing.

"You gotta learn to ride with out me baby!" he said.

She seemed to be picking up more speed , her remembered old tricks she had seen on competitions she had watched.

Skip, Jay,& Stacy watched from the beach a s shelly attempted her tricks pulling them of with out a hitch,& rode he board all the way to the shore. Tony was not far behind her.

"Where did you learn the tricks?" Jay asked her she smiled

"old competitions!" she smiled

"you were awesome out there!" Tony said she turned around & slapped him , then kissed him.

He pulled way, Puzzled

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to kiss you earlier & the slap…."

"Was for letting go of my hand without warning me!"

They all laughed.


	8. Skating & Dating

Shelly smiled roughing her hair still wet from surfing that morning, she sat down on the couch next to Tony. "Shelly, I have a question." Jay asked. She smiled at him curiously & asked "What's that?"

"Why did you spend all your money replacing everything?"

"_I'm busted."_ She thought, trying to think of how to answer then decided just to tell the truth.

"Be cause you guys were so kind to me I decided to give some thing back."

"& For the record, that's what was on my mind this morning at breakfast." Stacy said peering around the corner of the hall way, she laughed .

"Ready to learn how to skate or what?" Tony asked

She nodded "Let me grab my board."

"Are you sure it's ok to skate on your ankle?" Stacy asked

"Let me see it by the way, make sure it hasn't swollen up or any thing."

She nodded lifting up the leg of her jeans to show.  
"It should be… I mean it's just bruised." Tony said wincing at the black & blue mess completely around he small ankle.

"He's right it should be."

Shelly held tight to Tony's hands has he helped her to learn how to guide the skate board beneath her.

"Don't tense up so much!" he laughed

"Why?" she squealed losing her balance falling into Tony's arms.

"That's why." he laughed again

"Oh shut up." she said he just laughed harder, he helped her back on to her skateboard carefully.

"I cant wait to see her start in empty pools, that's gonna be hilarious!" Jay said , laughing himself.

"Your not helping!" Shelly said

"Ignore him, ok? Look straight at me…" Tony said turning her face toward him, there eyes locking once again. "…Just focus on what your doing ok?" he said, all Shelly could seem to do was nod.

Tony couldn't resist he leaned in slowly & softly kissed her, he pulled away slowly.

"_Did I just kiss her?"_ He thought.

"Are you going to teach her how to skate?Or are you to just going to stand there making out with herall day?" Stacy asked, as he & Jay tried not to laugh.  
"I'm going to let you go this time." he said again all Shelly could do was nod.

"Now I told you this time so don't slap me like you did this morning."

They just laughed.

"Ok, ok." she said smiling locking eyes with him once again.

She gave a push off, starting to pick up speed , Tony let her go, as she navigated her way down the sidewalk.

Tony gently knocked on her bedroom door, she was sitting on her bed guitar in her lap.

" Playing a song from memory?"

"Writing one actually."

"Well with as well as you play I'm not surprised." He chuckled Shelly just smiled

"This is gonna sound so strange, but I felt some thing, when we kissed earlier."

"Yeah I did too."

"It was like, I don't know, this weird spark."

"Maybe it's a hint or something."

"Did you just ask me out in a strange way?" embarrassed Tony nodded.

"Sure, Your defiantly cute enough." they both just laughed.

He kissed her softly once again, but with a little more power than last.

He pulled away, his hand on her face, the softest skin he had ever felt.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she kissed his cheek.

"Play for me?" he asked.


	9. Mama I'm Coming Home

It had been almost a year since Shelly had moved to Venice "Dogtown" Ca,

She, Tony, Stacy,& Jay were all sitting in the living room, she had been named one of the best female skater/surfers in California.

She broke the silence,

"I wanna go home." Tony looked at her funny.

"What?" Stacy asked just as confused as Tony &Jay

"Yeah visit my family, let them meet my boyfriend, & my best friends." she smiled hoping they felt the same, not saying any thing Tony sat up.

"How soon can you guys pack?" He asked. Shelly didn't say a word, running to her bed room to pack. Jay, Stacy, & Tony laughed. "You two go pack I've got arrangements to make."

They arrived in Greenville Sc the next morning, the small house wasn't very far.

Shelly knocked on the door, her eyes grew wide when the woman open the door.

"Grandma Annie! What are you doing here?" she said Annie threw here arms around the petite girl, "Oh Shelly! How's my baby been?"

"Great, This is my boy friend Tony grandma." shelly said laying her head on Tony's arm

Annie shoke his hand.

"Is daddy home?" Shelly asked

"No honey they moved back to Georgia"

"What! When?"

"About a month ago baby."

"Back to Hillsboro?"

"Yeah, Do you want the address?"

"Please? That would be great."

After Shelly's grandmother gave here the address they left.

"How far is it to Hillsboro?" Stacy asked

"3 ½ hours." Shelly sighed,& added "There's a map in the glove box hand it to me please?" she said to Jay.

She smiled watching the boys sleep, they only liked half an hour.

"Tony? Baby wake up, were here." he opened his eyes

_Did I sleep the whole drive? _he thought

She gently woke Jay & Stacy,

They climbed out of the car, Shelly knocked on the door.

"Momma!" she said as the woman threw here arms around her…


	10. Welcome Home Baby Girl!

"Joe get out here!"

"Wait a minute Angie!" Joe yelled

"Joe! Our Baby's Home!" Angie yelled she & Shelly laughed

Joe ran to the door throwing his arms around the small girl.

"Daddy!" she laughed he kissed her cheek

"These some friends of yours?" he asked noticing Tony , Stacy ,&Jay.

"Yeah…" she walked over to Tony & took his hand.

"Let me guess, Boyfriend?" Angie said. Shelly nodded.

"Can you say wedding before they leave?" Angie joked

"& your other friends?" Joe asked

"This Jay,& Stacy." Joe shook there hands

"I have a hunting buddy name Stacy." he said Stacy smiled

"You are staying awhile aren't you baby?" Angie asked wrapping an arm around her baby girl.

"Of course whole reason we drove three hours after Grandma Annie told us you were here!"

Angie blushed "I'm sorry baby I lost your number!" she said as Shelly hugged her.

As Angie help them get settled in Tony got some time with Mr. West.

"I have been thinking about marrying Shelly." he said Joe looked at him

"Have you thought it through?" he asked,

"Night & Day." Tony said a little nervous.

Joe smiled, he knew Tony's feelings for Shelly were true.

"Gotta ring for my baby girl?" Joe asked

Tony smiled pulling the small box from his suit case, opening it.

"Nice!" Joe smiled he sighed, "how much do you love her?"

"More than Stacy & Jay can even begin to think." Tony said holding the now closed box tight

Joe sighed again, " alright you can marry her."

"Hey Daddy ?" Shelly called Tony quickly tossed the ring back in in suitcase quickly covering it with his t-shirt, Joe smiled, wanting to laugh.

She rounded the corner, standing at the door way. "I have an idea." she said leaning against the door way.

"What's that baby?" he asked a sweet smile on his face.

"Lets get the band back together, tear up a few of the local honky tonks." Joe ginned "That is a great idea."

"You have a band?" Tony asked

"Yeah! I never told you?" she said he shook his head "Just me, mama, & daddy!" her southern accent creeping back in, Tony smiled as she walked over putting her arms around him.

"You got everything unpacked?" she asked as he put his arms around her,

"Just like a few shirts, I got it. " He said noticing a corner of the ring box sticking out.

"Ok sugar, I'm gonna check on Stacy & Jay." she said kissing him. As soon as she was gone he placed the ring box in the draw with his shirts hiding it in the corner , Joe laughed.

Shelly was walking through the kitchen, her mama making some lunch for Jay & Stacy.

"Hey Baby?"

"Yeah Mama?"

"When the boys get finished eating some lunch how bout you take em out? Show em round town, Take em up to the falls?" Shelly smiled as Angie went on.

"You & Tony drive my Truck while Jay & Stacy drive the charger?"

Shelly got the boys out of the house driving them to her favorite water fall,

"This it?" Tony asked

As they had finished hiking, Shelly nodded, Looking over the fall….


	11. Fall Jump

"Careful Shelly." Jay said , She continued to look over the fall.

"What's wrong ?" Stacy asked looking over the fall with her.

"Nothing baby just thinking ." she said Stacy looked at her funny as she walked away.

She took her backpack from Tony, "How high up are we?" Jay asked peering over the fall

"2 stories." she said reading over something , she shoved it back in her pack, walking over to the edge of the fall again .

"What has you so fascinated?" Tony said with a laugh.

"Here Tony hold this." she said handing him her pack.

"Shelly what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm gonna jump." she said

"Shelly come on baby, don't play like this." Tony said, looking at Stacy & Jay to help him out.

"He's right Shelly, we don't know how deep it is ."Jay said

"I've gotta jump." she said

"Shelly come on this is crazy!" Stacy said, she walked past them.

"_Not far enough." _thought measuring her distance, she took a few more steps back.

She started, running like she was being chased as she reached the end of the cliff she pushed off giving her self some distance.

"SHELLY!" Tony screamed he stode there watching as she plummeted to the lakes surface, he watched her go under. The water felt so good, she wanted to stay there for hours but knew she had to breath.

"Oh man!" Jay said looking over the fall

"I'm going after her." Tony said

"No!" Stacy said. Tony looked at him,

"Hey Guys!" they all looked over the edge, shelly at the on the surface, her hair plastered to her head.

Tony ran down the trail, Jay & Stacy following he threw his arms around her, he held her face in his hands,

"Don't ever scare like that again!" he held her .

"How was it?" Jay asked she smiled

"Oh Man! What A Rush!" she laughed

"Shelly!" Tony whined

"Oh come on Tony you don't think you don't scare me when you do your little jumps & stunts when your boarding?" she snapped

"I've been doing that for years!"

"It Doesn't matter!"

"YES IT DOSE MATTER SHELLY! The Ramp isn't 200 feet up!"

"Do it."

"What?"

"Jump, I dare you!"

"Your kidding me right?"

"I knew it! Your chicken!"

"I'm in." Jay replied looked at him

"Come on Tony, I'm sure Skip would love to here you chickened out on a jump." she had an evil grin.

"If Stacy dose it." he said.

"How bout it Stacy?" She asked looking to where she had last seen him standing.

"Stacy? Where'd he go?" Tony asked looking around.

"I know where he is." she said looking up towards the fall.


	12. Yes

"Ya'll been in the river?" asked Angie noticing all 4 of the soaking wet, Shelly just laughed.

"We jumped the fall." she said as Joe handed her a towel.

"Off of it?" Shelly nodded as her parents laughed

"I swear child you ain't got no sense!" Shelly just grinned at her mother,

"I think it's genetic, by the stories Grandma Annie told me." Angie gave her the evil eye.

"She's got you there Angie." they just laughed

"Oh Hush! Now go get changed, suppers almost ready. & Then we have to practice." she said smiling

"We playin' tonight? Where?"

"Grandpa Murphy's place."

"I thought he closed it!"

"No he's kept it open."

"Might Just have to Introduce Tony to the town." shelly laughed, when she glanced at him he couldn't stop grinning, he quickly glanced at Joe, who winked at him.

"Grandpa!" Shelly smiled hugging him

"Hey baby! Where have you been, I heard you went to California." he said as they carried some things inside.

"I did, I came home for a few weeks." she said.

"Now who are the three with you?" he asked, Tony helped him with the heavy box as Jay & Stacy finished hooking up the speakers & amps.

"My boyfriend Tony,& his friends, Jay & Stacy." He smiled shaking there hands.

"When did ya'll get in?" he asked.

"Just this Morning." Tony smiled

"Daddy, we are Practicing again right?" Shelly asked him as he walked back to sound board

"Yes baby, just waiting on your Mama." He added, "Sing in the mic in front of ya."

She smiled and sang, Tony loved to here sing her voice was sweet & very strong, he glanced back to the soundboard.

"_what is Joe telling him?" he thought not being able to make it out. Grandpa Murphy evened out her sound. _

"Got it baby!" Joe said she stopped , but kept humming the song in her head.

"You sounded beautiful." Tony smiled, Stacy nodded.

"Thanks angel." she kissed his cheek .

He glance over at Murphy who smiled.

Tony sat there listing to there small band playing for the crowd, They were amazing.

Shelly had so much soul, her voice even more amazing than before.

"You not getting nervous are ya?" he turned to Grandpa Murphy.

"No, not at all."

"the only thing I ask is that you be good to her."

"I just want her happy"

"That's what I wanted to here!"

Tony turned & clapped as they finished there song

"Ladies & gents I would love to Introduce you to some one, Come here Tony."

Tony's heart raced, as he walked to the stage.

"This is my boy friend Tony."

"Shelly I have some thing I want to ask." she looked at him questioningly

He got down on his left knee, "Shelly Maria West, I love you, Will you Marry Me?"

She let tears fall "YES!" Tony smiled & threw his arms around her as the crowd cheered.

Sliding the ring on her hand he smiled,& kissed her.

"I love you." Shelly said, the sparkle in her eyes was so beautiful.

"I love you More." he said kissing her again.


	13. Georgia Rain

Tony laid there he couldn't sleep, it had been two weeks since popped the question on Shelly at her Grandfathers little bar.

"_I gotta see her!" he thought climbing out of the bed, he slipped on a shirt & a pair of jeans, & headed down stairs Joe & Angie catching him._

"Where you going ?" Joe asked.

"I gotta see Shelly." he said. Angie smiled & laid her keys on the table "Go."

"Thank you!" he said taking the keys ,

"blue house ½ a mile, second story, 4th window." Angie said he repeated every thing she said.

"you got it, Now get going " She &Joe smiled as he left.

It didn't take him long to find the house, or the window, he picked up a pebble & threw it.

Hoping it wake Shelly, but not every one else .

Shelly's eyes popped open hearing a pebble hit the window, she climbed out of the bed, &open the window.

"Shelly!" Tony said. She smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to see you., Come on ." He said, she ducked inside dressing quickly, then carefully climbed out the window.

"Drop, I'll catch you." he said she did.

They ran to the truck climbing in. He drove for a few miles , coming to a field, he climbed out spreading out the blanket in the back. She had forgot her shoes in all the excitement, he picked her up, caring her to the back, & laid her on the blanket, He kissed her deeply.

"I thought we were supposed to spend tonight separated till tomorrow." she said as he laid there next to her, "I couldn't do it." He smiled as she giggled he held here close, hearing her heart beating.

A small rumble of thunder could be heard.

"don't take me home Tony, not yet." she said

"I wasn't planning on it." he said looking in to her eyes. The moonlight cast a beautiful glow on her, he held her closer, the scent of her perfume was sweet, he had never realized how she seem to complete him. The thunder rumbled again but louder, he still didn't wanna leave, neither did she.

He was falling in love again. The rain began to fall hard they didn't move. A bright flash of lightning caused Shelly to jump. The clap of thunder was even louder than before they jumped from the back. Tony fought with the keys as the both of them were getting soaked. They climbed in, Shelly wasn't sure what was pounding harder her heart or the hood of truck. "Are you ok?" Tony asked, running his hands through her hair, she nodded he kissed her again but much deeper than he had been. She gave a gentle moan.

He held her close again, she could hear his heart pounding inhis chest .

"I love you Shelly" He said, kissing the top of her head.

He looked down at her, she had fallen to sleep.

"Sleep sweet my Angel."

He drove her back to her friends house, gently woke her, & helped her back up the window.

He then drove home, Joe & Angie still sitting up.

"Hey what happen? Go jump off the fall again.?" Joe asked laughing

"No Shelly & I got caught in the rain." he laughed.

He told them the story. They laughed & smiled.

"If we don't get to tell you this tomorrow we'll go ahead & tell you now but, Welcome to the family Tony."

Angie said smiling, He smiled back.

"Thank you." he said hugging them both.

"Now get to bed you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Joe said.

"Trust me I am! So tired." he said heading up the stairs.

He laid back in the bed thinking of the moments out in the field holding her, kissing her, to think he would look forward to that everyday after tomorrow…


	14. When I Said I Do

"Shelly?"

"If that's you Tony don't you dare come in here!" she yelled thru the door.

"No Its Stacy!" he laughed, she open the door.

"Not funny Stacy!" she said standing in from of the mirror.

"Wow you look…Really Beautiful." he said, her hair pulled up in to a bun , some strands around her face curled. Her mothers wedding dress fit like a glove, the pink ribbon roses they had handmade adorned the bottom half of the dress, Like a quilt pattern her mother had even fit some in to her little bun, cross with some white ones…

"Getting Nervous?" Tony turned, & laughed

"No dad! I'm fine." he said

"I'm proud of you Tony, Chose a good woman, & one who's right for you, knows when to give you a kick in the butt." he, Tony, & Jay laughed.

"Yeah she dose know when to do that." he laughed in agreement. Stacy came back to join them.

"How dose she look?" Jay asked.

"Mind blowingly Beautiful!" he said his long hair pulled back in to a pony tail, along with Tony, & Jay.

"I better sit down , I think were a bout to start." Tony's father said, hugging him he added. "I'm so proud of you, Your mother would be too." Tony smiled &said . "Thanks Dad."

As "Here comes the bride" was being played Tony was officially nervous, but all faded as he saw Shelly coming down the Isle, She looked angelic, Joe as her escort. He met them at the end of isle, He took Shelly's arm Joe quickly kissed her cheek be for taking his set. Pastor Warren smiled.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"

"…Do you Anthony Alva take Shelly Maria West to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" asked pastor Warren, Tony smiled staring in to Shelly's eyes.

"I Do"

He smiled turning to Shelly.

"Do you Shelly Maria West take Anthony Alva to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" The love in Shelly's eyes was stronger than he had ever felt.

"I Do"

"Now for the rings" said pastor Warren  
Jay handed Tony the ring for Shelly.

"Repeat after me…"

"…Shelly Maria West, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." He said placing the ring on her hand, tears in her eyes.

Shelly turned to her maid of honor, Michelle Landers she handed Shelly Tony's ring.

"Repeat after me…"

"…Anthony Alva, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." the tears were there, rolling down her cheeks…

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend."

"What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder."

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Georgia and Almighty God, On this date August 19..."

"What?" Shelly asked

"August 19"repeated Pastor Warren.

"Oh My… Tony! This Is the day we met, a year ago!" Everyone in the church laughed

"I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tony Smiled & kissed her like when he did last night coming in from the storm,

He wiped away a tear, "I love you" He whispered

"I love you more." she whispered back…


	15. Promises,Scars,&Dancing

Shelly smiled crossing the carpeted floor heading to the back porch, the ring in her hand, her hair still wet from diving from the fall again, her mom, &dad, Jay & Stacy all set out there with Tony& his father talking & carrying on. She open the door & stood there letting the screen slam shut. She strolled a cross the porch.

"I have some thing for you." she smiled sitting on Tony's lap. He smiled looking at her curiously,

She held up the ring , "a promise ring?" he asked she smiled & nodded.

"When I was 13 I made a promise to my mom & dad that I would save my self till I was married…"

"…and you saved yourself for me?" he said confirming his thought. She nodded, she pulled a necklace chain from her pocket, she slide the ring on the chain & slipped the necklace a round his neck, Fastening it.

"So go easy on her tonight Tony!" Jay laughed joking they all laughed with him.

"I told you that you chose a good woman!" His dad said with a laugh & added "Good girls like her In California, are not easy to find." Tony Nodded & said "Almost Impossible Really."

"I never knew you had a house over looking the fall." Jay said

"Yeah I had forgot about it too!" Shelly Smiled

"I sure didn't!" Joe said smiling & Added "Fist time she ever Jumped the fall she was 14, Cracked her head on some rocks going down, Scared me so bad! You were with your sister that week Angie."

"I remember you telling me, I came Flyin' Down that highway doin' 90 maybe 100!" she said

Shelly's fingers running through her damp hair till she found the scar she spilt her hair& got down on the floor to show them.

"Dose It ever hurt Shelly?" Stacy asked gently running his fingers over the scare.

"Nope." she said standing up, she roughed her hair,& climbed back on Tony's lap.

"Any others you wanna share sweetie?" Tony laughed.

"Sure! Remember this one dad?" she said showing her left arm, a burn mark…

"I'll never forgive my self for it, She was 5 we were grilling out, I had gone to get something , & she reached up to try & help me by turning the steaks over, & burned her arm."

"Remember this one mama?" she said holding out her left hand her right index finger tracing over the scar,

"Yep, My favorite vase broke." Angie said. Tony's fingers traced over scare on her palm. "I can't even feel that." Tony smiled sliding his hand it to hers as she laced her fingers with his.

"How did it break?" Jay asked.

"She had picked up the vase & it slipped out of her hand." Angie said as Shelly rested her head on Tony's shoulder, he gentally kissed her forehead. His nose in her hair it smelled sweet like Jasmine & honey this had to be the first time her had ever noticed it.

"Hey mama, Remember when you told daddy that we'd be married before we left?" Shelly asked. Angie laughed "Yes! Quite the little coincidence isn't it?" she said as the all laughed.

It was late, every one had left, Shelly again crossed the carpeted floor, Tony playing with the radio next to his chair.

"Hey Hansom" she smiled as the radio picked up a station playing "Tiny Dancer"

Her smile widened she walked a cross the porch & took his hand , pulling him up out of his chair .

"Dance with me?" she asked slipping her arms around his neck he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, "Always." he kissed her softly , she still had the Lilly her mother had placed in her hair.

_Hold me closer tiny dancer  
Count the headlights on the highway  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
you had a busy day today  
_

Her head rested on his shoulder. The words seemed to wind around them binding them in the beautiful moment. Tony wanted her now, he picked her up, she giggled as he carried her in to the bed room shutting the door behind them…


	16. Death Of An Angel

Shelly laughed shoving Stacy Playfully, he grabs her by the waist & pins her to floor,

"No Fair" she cried. Tony pins her arms as Stacy starts to tickle her, she squeals, "Jay Help!" she yelps laughing "Oh No! I'm not getting involved!" he laughs watching the fun "Uncle! UNCLE!" she yelled as Stacy tickled her sides. "Nope! won't work." he laughed "Oh come on! What do you want me to say?" she hollered. "That works!" he said quitting Tony let her up she pushed him playfully knocking him back.

"You were supposed to help me!" she said laughing. He wrapped his arms around her scooping her up she squealed & laughed. They had been married for 7 mons. He laughed as they dropped on the couch him on top of her, she smiled running her fingers through his curly locks, so soft, he kissed her deeply, as the door bell rang. "Always when we start to have fun." she mumbled Tony just laughed Answering the door.

"Blanca! What are you doing here?" he asked she gently hugged him.

"I came to see you!" she smiled.

"Who Is it Tony?" Shelly asked walking to the door.

"Who is she?" Blanca asked she was pissed

"My wife." Tony said wrapping an arm around her

"Oh so you just married the first girl you met after we broke up?" Blanca snapped

"No! You ran off with some one else & she moves to town 2 mons later!" he snapped back, Blanca started to cry, she was caught she knew it, she hated it.

"But I love you Tony!" she said tears on streaming down her face.

"Just get out of here." he said coldly closing the door

"Tony who was that?" Shelly asked

"Ex Girlfriend, don't worry about it" he said hugging her with a smile.

"Lets go surf the waves are so perfect right now." he smiled, nodded, &said

"Sure go get dressed." he playfully slapped her butt causing her to jump.

Shelly sat in the living room anxious _"Come on Tony!" _she thought impatiently

He smiled coming into the living room, "Ready?" she smiled intensively & nodded.

They said there goodbyes they headed to the shed.

Blanca sat there in her car the tears of hate and anger still streaming down her face the gun rested in her hand as she waited for Tony. She spied them & got out of the car picked up the gun & aimed

"Hey Tony!" She called out. He turned to her, "Burn in Hell!"

She pulled the trigger, a scream of pain was heard.

Blanca jumped in her car, speeding off.

"Shelly! Oh My God Shelly?" Tony said running to her turning her on her back, the bullet he gone thru her heart killing her instantly…

Jay & Stacy stode there in shock of what they had just witnessed

"Stacy go call for help." Jay said holding back his tears.

"Shelly baby, please say some thing!" but she was gone Tony knew she was dead.

Jay walked down to Tony, he gently placed two fingers on Shelly's wrist, No pulse.

"She's gone Tony…" he whispered he couldn't hold back his tears any longer

"No she can't be Jay!" Tony said .

"I know Tony I know but she's dead , I Don't want to be happening as much as you do." he said holding Tony as he started to cry. Stacy had hung up the phone they were on there way to help Shelly, But he knew it was too late. He stared out the window & started to cry "WHY HER?" He screamed & sank to the floor.

He ran to Tony & Jay & put his arms around them as they all cried.

"Just tell her good bye Tony." Stacy said

"No I can't." he said

"Yes you can we all have to." Jay said.

Tony Gently bent over her "I love you Shelly." he kissed her softly.

Jay's turn , he gently petted her "I never got to tell you that your like the little sister I never had, I love you." he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"My best friend, my sister we will all miss you , & we all love you Shelly." he kissed her as well. As the rain began to fall…


	17. Shelly's Letter

Tony had begun to slowly sift through Shelly's things, she wouldn't want him mourning over her, he knew that. He was looking through a box, when he found a small green tin box. _"What's this?"_ He thought, opening it. "It's a memory box."he said looking through the random news paper clippings, & odds & ends.

A bracelet, concert tickets, & a letter, addressed to him, curious he quickly opened it.

_"**My Dear Tony,**_

**_If your reading this, I've died. I'm sorry if you had to see it, but there is one thing I want you to remember. I love you, from the bottom of my heart. From the moment I saw you, in the shop I've been crazy over you. I loved watching you sleep you look like an angel you know that? I never wanted to close my eyes never wanted to fall asleep, cause when I slept I missed you & with you I never wanted to miss a thing. & Even if I did dream of you & the dream was sweet, it was never sweet enough, cause I still missed you. I don't know how you did it but you always made me feel like I was the angel, always made me feel so beautiful. When you were the one who was the angel & beautiful. I don't want you to cry over me after I'm gone. I love all those times we played guitars together. Me, you, Jay,& Stacy? One of my favorite times, Another? Our first kiss, when we were surfing? Sorry I slapped you, ha ha! Remember when you & Sid threw me in the ocean of f of P.O.P pier? I could have killed you for that. But was an amazing rush! But not better than the water fall jump. Part of me didn't want you to jump so I could tell Skip you chickened out on some thing. Oh come on! You still love me! Even if I do pull random junk on you. Like when I dressed up as Carrie? The look on your face was absolutely priceless!_**

**_I wish hadn't have died & put you through so much pain. But just remember, all though my flesh is gone I'll still be with you at all times all though my body's gone, I'll still there to comfort you at all times, But If I'm gone when you wake up Please don't cry. And if I'm gone when you wake up Don't ask why Don't look back at this time As a time of heartbreak and distress Remember me, remember me 'Cause I'll be with you, I'll be with you in your dreams. Tony I love you. Now It's my time to say goodbye. I love you from the deeps of my soul. _**

**_Your Loving Wife,  
Shelly Maria West Alva"_**

Tony smiled sniffing "I love you too Shelly" & held the letter close to his chest.

"Daddy?"

He looked up, Avalon .

"Yes baby?" he asked

" I just wanted to see if you were ok, Is that Shelly's Letter?" Avalon asked setting beside him

He nodded, putting his arm around her.

"Can I read it?" she asked.

"Yeah sure baby." he handed her the letter, he gently kissed her forehead as she started to cry.

"I wish I could have met her." Avalon said sniffing handing the letter back.

"I know I wish you could have met her."

"I wanna be just like her dad." Tony just smiled hugging her.


End file.
